Something I Wouldn't Give
by zombiedango
Summary: Kevin has been bullied ever since he can remember by a certain boy named, Eddward Vincent. That is, until our main man, Kev, comes into contact with a mysterious disk, that flips his tormentor's attitude in a pinch. I dont own any of the characters. Its going to be good! Hope you enjoy it! Reverse!kevedd R!Kevedd Rev!Kevedd rated T cause nothing's happened yet. Want more? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_'Hold it! Hold it!'_, thrashing my limbs aimlessly trying to get freed. I was running out of air in my lungs. A slow tickling sensation was arising in the pit of my chest. '_Goddammit, Kevin! Hold your damn breath! Just a little bit more! He has to be getting tired, he just has to be!_ I couldn't do it anymore... my body acted on its own, my mouth and nose filled with horrible, foul smelling and tasting water. I could feel it slipping down my throat, it slowly fled towards my stomach, taking its turn towards my lungs. '_Oh god, NO! No, no, no, NO! This is definitely the most disgusting thing to ever happen to me!'_ My head was ripped from the toilet and I was flung against the wall.

Coughing and gagging the filth from my lungs and nose. He stepped forward grasping my shirt by the front. Bashing my head against the wall... Once... Twice... Three times. I stared at his face, it was contorted into the form of absolute hate and dripping with anger. His voice rugged with emotions, " You loblolly, half brained, poltroon. It astounds me that you could even come as far as even grade school." His fist collided with my face, a sharp wine left my throat, my naizal cavity still burned from the water. My attacker dropped me to my feet to only knee me in my stomach. "Such an impotent brat as you is vile to me." He kicked my chin leading me to bite my cheek and bang my head against the cold cement. He snickered, "So, what do you have to say to me now, pumpkin?" He leaned down close to my face, I could smell the chlorine on him.

I shifted to look at him. '_And to think I almost apologized. He doesn't even deserve it...'_ Earlier yesterday him and his 'crew' decided to trip me while I was carrying a project I had been working on for weeks. It was smashed on impact and I got an F. Then they kidnapped me only to lock me in the janitor's closet in only my boxers. So to retaliate, after school, I scratched the word 'dick' onto the hood of his black MASDA using my motorcycles keys. I thought that might be going a bit far, but I did not care one bit. I hadn't noticed a cheerleader who videotaped me in the act.

Staring up at his emotionless face, I soon got my own anger back. Remembering just how I felt as 400pts were gone in a flash, how I felt running through the school, IN MY BOXERS! Trying to get to my gym locker, to my extra clothes. The feeling I felt as all those people looked at me. The people who laughed as I ran. '_He'll never get it! I'm never going to apologize!'_

Raising my head closer to his I took a deep breath, "F-fuck y-y-you, asshole." I then spit blood onto his face.

He really let me have it then. He straddled me, the raining of fist let down onto my face and sides. I thought my screams would've reached someone, but no one came... He left me laying there. I could feel my whole upper body throbbing. The cuts on my lips and upper cheek pulsed. I felt my head only to find two goose eggs forming. The taste left in my mouth was utterly disgusting. Bumps and discoloration of my skin were starting to show on my chest and ribs. _ 'Ah well, whats done is done... I think I should go home now. I'll clean myself there... I hope my parents aren't home as of now...'_


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own Nathan Goldberg or anyone else, they belong to their respective owners, and sorry if you already read this, im replacing it do to really bad typos. SO SORRY,!.)

I woke up to my mom screaming. Startled I flipped over and up, soon feeling a sharp pain run up from my side. It soon dawned on me that this was my mother's reaction to my wounds. _'Oh_ _no...'_ "Mom, let me expla-"

"I am calling the school!" And with that she ran downstairs, leaving me to process what she just said.

"OH NO! Mom! No, no, no! That is not a good idea! MOM!" Stumbling out of my room I could hear the buttons of the phone tapping. _'I have to stop her!' _Willing my legs to go faster wasn't an issue, it was coordinating them so I wouldn't fall down the steps. Crashing into the kitchen I snagged the phone away from my mother just in time.

"Kevin Barr! What has gotten into you?!" She asked as she took my face into her hands. I knew that she was trying to assess the damage. "My poor baby, who did this to you?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. _'Thank goodness she can only see my face and not under my shirt.'_

"It's fine mom, I just got into a fight. No biggie." I gave a shrug and the best smile I could muster, trying not to break open the scabs on my lips.

"Kevin, it is not fine. It never will be! Now," she inhaled deeply, " we are going to get you to a medical center and talk about this on the way there." Reaching her hand out, she gestured towards the phone I clutched behind my back.

I hesitated, "Mom, promise me that you won't call the school, please!"

"Oh baby, but mommy ha-"

"No mom!" Startled by my own voice I calmed myself. _'Just tell her that it wss a friend and things went to far! Or no... she'll see through that one... maybe-'_

"I get it, you wanna handle it... but you know im still your mom, " she pulled me in for a hug, "and I love you to death. I also hope that you know that it's my job to protect you... no matter what." Her voice started to crackle, she was about to cry.

"Then I should let you know, it will only get worse if you do get the authority of our school and or police involved." I felt her tighten her grip around my waist, I had to bite my lip to keep from wincing. "I'm sorry mom, you just can't."

She held me there for a few mor minutes. She then started to speak, voice a little horse, " Then at least let me call the medical center, to let them know we're comming and the school so they know why you'll be absent." I felt a little reluctant to give up the phone, but I did. I stayed to make sure that she did only that.

* * *

The drive was a short one, but seemed to last forever. They cleaned the cuts properly and stitched the one on my bottom lip and the cut by my cheek. I had about 5 stitches. When my mom left to use the bathroom I had them examine the damage to my chest and ribs. It was nothing too serious, they said to refrain from too much excitement. Seemed easy enough.

"You wanna stop for ice cream?" My mom's voice slipped through the science to my ears, I shook my head and she looked away."You know, Kevin, when your dad hears about this he isn't going to be happy. I can't say for certain that he won't go to the school." I could hear her hands tightening on the wheel. "We are here for you, just let us-"

"Mom, stop! I can handle it!" I turned to face her,"The only thing that you can do right now to help me is to stay out of this! I don't need you or dad to help me, why don't you understand that?"

"Oh honey, " her voice was soft and tender,"you can't do everything by yourself. I'm honestly tired of seeing my only son so beaten up. I don't wa-"

"If you don't want to see me any worse than this, you must drop it." She grew quiet then."...I swear mom, I can do this. Just let me handle it."

I turned to face the window. "Ok, ok...I will try my best to keep out, but you must talk your father down."

"Yes, thank you mom."

* * *

"Dad, no! I told you I can do this! "

"No son of mine is going to be beaten senseless! I have every right as a parent to call the police and school if you look like a kick boxer who's had a bad match! I mea-"

"Yes, ok, so I look bad, but dont you think that it would look even worse if I ran to my parenst for help?!" I took a deep breath, "Look, I know you just wanna help, I got that from mom...l just-what I mean is, I don't want to look weak. I don't want people to think I'm weak and can't stand up for myself."

"Are you sure, son? You look like you **need** our help."

"Yes, I'm sure. Just let me do this." He rapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"Ok then. I am glad you're standing up for yourself, I just wish you would let us deal with this, this monster." He gave me a squeeze, " I love you, son, and I'm here for you."

"Yah, I know, I love you to." With that I went to bed, dreading what my friends would do. _'Man, they're going to have a fit...'_

* * *

When I woke, I had 17 new texts. Most being from Nat and Nazz. '_I guess this is what I get for keeping it off all day yesterday...who are these numbers...?'_ I had two numbers that my phone didn't recognize. The first one I concluded to be this girl named Britney. She was asking about why I wasn't there and something about a science project. I didn't care that much. I could feel my heart drop down straight to the pit of my stomach. _'How...? How did he get this?!'_

_{why, greetings pumpkin. I just wanted to know why my favorite little twerp wasn't here to entertain me.}_

My heart was threatening to push right out of my chest. _'Home was supposed to be safe! Even though we're neighbors he never bothered me at home! Not even while I was outside with Nazz! More importantly HOW exactly did he get my number!?' _I calmed myself, I still had to get ready for school. _'TGIW' (hey, spsst! Its me, zombie! That means ' thank god its Wednesday! ' I fucking love Wednesdays!)_ I chuckled at that thought. I decided to leave my phone at home. _'I don't need to be harassed during my science test today.'_

When I stepped out of the car I was crushed by my two of my best friends.

"Hey dude, where were...you" she began,"...dude, what happened?" I looked to the school, squinting my eyes in the morning's light. "Man, don't tell me! That dick!"

I turned to face Nass," Nazz, please, its ok." Looking towards Nat, it was easy to tell he wasn't too pleased. His hands balled into fists, knuckles white. "No, Nathan, don't think about it. Y-you can't-"

"I can't what exactly?" He leaned forward, pointing at my cheek. "I'm sorry but, this! This right here! This is not happening!" Sure I had a bandage over most of my cuts, but slipping out from under the cover was all sorts of different colors.

"Yah! You can't keep going through this. Every day it gets worse," she ran her thumb over the cover." you can say all you want to talk us out but we are going to talk with Edd, no matter what."

"I can't let you go and do that!" I shook her shoulders. She turned on her heel and started towards the school, Nat right next to her. "W-wait! Guys! Wait just one second!" They stopped just before my locker, Eddward was leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"You wait here, let me and Nazz handle this." I stared to the floor, _'Its Nazz and I; not "me and Nazz"'_

"What is your problem, dude?" Nazz had her hands in the air. I turned and ran to my first period class, bumping into some people as I went. Snide remarks were yelled after me, I didn't care though, I had to get away.

Nat came into the classroom 21 minutes later, he had a busted lip. _'Nat, im so sorry. I shouldn't have ran...I'm so, so sorry.'_

"Hey, what happened?" I whispered over to him.

"Well you would've known, if you had been there. Why the hell did you run like that?"

"I-well, I just-"

"It's fine, man. I get it, you lost your nerve. In the end I'm glad you did." He sighed, "She really tried, you know...I don't think it changed anything though."

I turned to look at him "Did she...is she-"

"Cool it, she is fine, nothing like this happened to her." He rubbed his busted lip.

"I'm sorry..." I could feel my body shake. _'I didn't want them to get hurt...I'm so sorry.'_

"Hey man, its ok. Everything is going to be alright. Just don't think about it." He gave me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. "You have to not be alone at anytime. Stay in s group of people you can trust, ok?"

I nodded, "I'll try. Thanks man."

* * *

School ended in a flash. Before I knew it I was walking home. Nat had football practice and Nazz had a study group to attend. I found myself walking extremely fast. Just before I could see the cul-de-sac, I was slammed against a wooden fence.

"Greetings, pumpkin~." He grasped my side, squishing my bruised skin between his slender fingers. The pain shot through me causing me to cry out. "Seems you're a little tender~, of course I will not be apologizing fot that." He chuckled. _'God, why? Why me?!'_ He spoke with a lower voice then usual, "Let's have a talk. We haven't had a conversation in quite awhile." His nose brushed my ear, "Don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

_'Oh, god, I think my hearts going to bust!' _I could hear the pounding of my heart, my hands were growing ever more moist. We stepped under a metal fence, leading to the woods by the cul-de-sac. They weren't thick, but if you're not careful, you can still get lost. You might also accidentally walk all the way to the abandoned factory my dad used to work, before he was laid off. Forcing him to become a mechanic in the city, also making my mom be forced to work at a diner. She is vice manager as of now, though.

The crunching of leaves snapped me from my daydream. _'Oh my god, what is he going to do to me...I just hope its quick...Although, fighting back might not be so bad either!'_ I looked back to see a very bored, slightly angry Edd. He noticed that I was looking at him and grinned at me, I suddenly felt sick. _'Yahhhh, no...he said he wanted to talk, I just hope that it won't turn into a physical conversation.'_

I tripped on a fallen tree's branch, ripping my right pant, just a little though. The added weight of my book bag made me let out a quick 'oof' when I hit the ground. A small chuckle rung out from behind me. "Just a little further, pumpkin~." He yanked me to my feet, my knees almost gave out when he let go. '_Why cant I get my shit together? Its just Edd, all he wants to do is talk, that's all he said.'_

"H-how much further, e-exactly?" my voice shook, barely audible.

"Till I command you to stop. Now, pick up the pace." He sounded so nonchalant _'...too nonchalant...maybe I should run? He is a swimmer, not a runner...but he is also much more built and shit, I mean I could try, right? Its not like I'm totally weak, and who knows, he might be less coordinated then me... If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonn-'_

"Stop, here is fine." Looking around, it looked more like a clearing, probably 5ft in radius. The thick, soft grass tickled my ankle. "Sit." He was pointing towards the center of the clearing. "Right there, I'll join you in a second." He walked off behind some trees.

_'Now's my chance!' _I took of running in the same direction we came...I didn't even get 30 feet...I had been clotheslined and now lay flat on my back, groaning in pain. _'What the hell?'_

"HAHA! Great job, buddy!" I looked up to see Jonny fist bump a taller slender boy, Plank. _'I should've known they'd be here...Goddammit!'_ Plank picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. _'God, why? What did I ever do to deserve this? '_ I was placed back in the clearing. "Ok, Plank, lets head back to Jimmy."

"I thought you might run." I looked over to Eddward, he had a blanket and was laying it down right next to me. Once settled, he looked over to me, opening his mouth to speak.

_'Oh, here it comes!'_ But before he had time to say anything I interrupted him. "L-look!" I squeaked, "I-i-if this is about your car, I-I'll pay for it! Every cent!"

He seemed a little amused at what I said. "Sorry to disappoint you pumpkin, but I already have all the payment from you I needed."

"I-uh, well-I just...what?" All my thoughts had drained from my head, I had no idea what to say.

He sighed, "Pumpkin, do you honestly not remember? I don't know what to say, really." He leaned forward, starting to crawl onto me, not letting his knees leave the blanket he had set down. His hand slipped under my green sweater and white undershirt, caressing my side, sliding up my shirt. The other hand supporting himself and letting him lean closer...and closer...I was beginning to feel the warmth of his breath, I could sense my cheeks growing red. I smelled chlorine again. His thumb grazed my nipple, sending shivers ran down my spine. _'What do I do?! He is so close! I think I'm going to be sick!'_ He then passed my face, letting our cheeks brush together. "Don't you remember the day before yesterday? When I gave you...these!" His hand squeezed my side, pinching the damaged skin.

I moaned out, and just as I did he pulled back. _'What the hell was that?'_ I sat there with my arms crossed, holding my sides, I could still feel the heat radiating off my face. I looked down, keeping my gaze from his," S-sorry..." My thoughts came back, my mind began to get back on track. _'what the heck is wrong with me? How could I have gone so blank?...what was I thinking? I can't let my gard down around him!'_

"Either way, that is not why you're here." He paused, placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. _'Shit! This is about Nazz and Nat! Oh god!' _He started again, "I brought you here to-"

"Oh! My friends, right? Ok, can you please forgive them!? I trie-" He put his hand up, which signaling me to stop.

"I would highly appreciate if you would refrain from interrupting me." He took a deep breath, "But, sence you brought it up, I would like you to tell the little blonde to not interrupt me, and that if she does decide to do that, to refrain from slapping me when she does."

_'Holey shit, Nazz! No fuckin way!'_ I cleared my throat, "S-sh-she did w-what?"

"I will not be repeating myself, pumpkin~" he smiled, " For we seem to be a little short on time and my patients."

"Ok, why am I here?" I twisted my shirts end.

"Well, I would like to inquire about an envelope that you have recently obtained." His tone of voice was lack of any kind of emotion.

"An envelope...?" I mumbled to myself..._'I don't think I have an envelope...maybe he is mistaken?'_ Pondering for a moment I met his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! I know you have it!" His words seemed frantic, he seemed to be on edge. "Now, if I could please just...just get it back? It is of the utmost importance to me, pumpkin."

"Like I said, I have **no** idea what you're talking about!" I waved my hands up in frustration looking away from him. "This is news to me because I don't have any type of envelope, with me or not. At least not that I know of...?"

"Stop, do **not **lie to me." His eyebrows knitting together, "It was in your locker, all I need is for you to give it to me."

A thought bursted into my head, pushing all the others out of the way immediately. "W-wait, how do you even know that I would've had it, and how do you know that it would be in my locker?" I shifted my gaze back to his, he looked shocked, like I had another head that just sprouted from my neck.

He coughed, clearing his throat, "That's not the issue at hand, pumpkin." He stood, gathering his blanket he said," Since you seem to have no recollection of said envelope, I shall permit you to go home. However, " He stepped closer to me, "if you do come into contact with the envelope, bring it straight to me. Do NOT open it." He turned, "If I find that the seal has been broken..." he started to walk away, "I, I don't- you'll regret it. Now, just go home." Just like that, he was gone again.

* * *

I didn't go straight home, I decided to visit Nazz. I really needed to talk to her about what just happened. Just as I passed by Eddward's house I noticed that his car was in his driveway, a brand new looking paint job. _'Well that was fast...'_

"Hey dude, how's it going?" She stood off to the side letting me in. "Man, where were you earlier? I stopped by your house, did you just get back to the cul-de-sac?"

"Yah... h-hey, I need to talk to you about something." She led me to her room.

"This is about this morning, isn't it?" She plopped onto her bed, patting the space next to her. _'Not what I had in mind, but we might as well touch on that to.'_

"Y-yah, sure." Sitting down, I noticed that her room was less messy then usual. _'Maybe she was expecting someone important? Well whatever.'_

"Yah, well...there isn't much to say. He wanted to know where you were and he wouldn't answer anything I asked him. Like he was being a total di-"

"Why did you hit him?" I blurted out.

"Oh...he was saying something about how he needs to talk with you, then he got all rude and called me blondey and I, I don't know, man. I guess I just lost my cool." She flipped up her hands.

"What about Nat's lip?"

"Ok, so like, after I hit him, he got all mad at me. Edd like, stood up and took a step further to me. Next thing I knew, nat shoved me out of the way and went to hit Edd, and I thought he did...till nat fell back...then Edd just walked away, like nothing!" She turned to face me, " And that reminds me! Where were you? Like I said, I stopped by earlier, and you weren't there."

"I, uh...that's why I came here. I had a run in with Eddward while trying to get home."

"What?! Why didn't you just ride your motorcycle home?" She paused for a moment, "Oh yah, your dad dropped you off...heh, sorry...wait, why'd he do that?" I set my book bag down in between us.

"My mom thought it wasn't a good idea to have me driving to school. Especially when I have two big 'ol lumps on my head." I sighed, _'At least mom still doesn't know about the shit on my chest and sides, I think its only Eddward, that doctor and I'_ I realized that Nazz looked confused. _'oh yah, she doesn't know cause of my hat!' _I removed my red quiz bowl hat. Grabbing her hand and leading it over the lumps. She pulled back with a 'gasp' and covered her mouth.

"Dude, are you going to be alright? Those seem bad, like really bad."

"Yah, they said to refrain from too much excitement. Its been pretty fine so far. Anyway, back to the reason for why I came." I swallowed, "Do you remember seeing an envelope in my locker? Like, at anytime of the day?"

She looked a little quizzical at first, then her eyes widened, "Edd said something about an envelope to!" She rubbed her chin, "Is it something serious?"

"He said it was very important to him, he wouldn't tell me what though." She grabbed my bag, shifting through it. "What are you doing?"

"Well, when your book bag is in your locker, you just leave it open, right? Don't you think it could've fallen in?" She started to pull out my books.

"Well I do, but I dont think tha-" she held up a green square envelope.

"You were saying?" She smiled, and held it up to her light, "It looks like a CD, or DVD? Let's open it!"

Horrified, I nabbed the envelope away from her. "Oh, no! You CAN'T open it up! He said that if I get this to give it to him, and NOT break open the seal!"

She stood up, hands on her hips and pointed at it, "Seriously Kevin? C'mon! I know how to handle this shit, follow me." We walked into her kitchen and she opened up the freezer. "We'll freeze the seal open and then reseal it. Trust me, it works every time." She smiled.

"I-I..." I backed away. _'I trust you, it's just that...he might find out...I want to know to, if its something I can use against him that would be worth it right? What if it has to do with his family?'_ I gasped '_I can't just go ahead and look at something like that! I mean yah, I do hate him, but his parents are dead...I don't want to see if its about them...GAH! I need to think!'_ "Do you think I could have a little time to think about this?"

"Dude, what's there to think about? He is a prick, whatever is on that could help you!" She pointed to the freezer.

"Y-yah, but what if it's about his family? I don't think I should go looking at something so ...private...it would be wrong, you know?"

"This could be your chance, though!" I looked at her, she let go of the freezer's handle, letting it slap shut. She stepped over and rapped me in her arms, "Ok kev, I'll make you a deal; if you let me open the thing, we download the data onto my computer"

"But-"

"and we won't look at it till you say its ok. Then you can take the envelope to Edd. I'll even let you put a password lock over the files so I can't see."

"That sounds-"

"Or, we can smash it into a thousand little tiny pieces, because whatever is on there, good or bad, he doesn't deserve to get it back and we say that we don't know anything about it."

"Oh...I, I think...the first one...yah, that sounds like a good idea." She released me and took the envelope from me, placing it seal side up. "Umm, how do you know that this works?"

"Ah, well kids who want to see their grades before their parents, come to me. I make a copy and they go on there way," she leaned closer, cupping her mouth like the next part was going to be heard by someone, but we were the only ones in the house. "Unless they pay me to 'edit' their grades."

My eyes widened and she giggled, "Nazz! You don't mean!?" She put her finger on her lips and 'shh'-ed me. "Oh don't you 'shh' me! We are going to sit down this instant and you are going to tell me why it I'm only just recently finding out about this!" I grinned.

* * *

About 2 hours later, we opened the freezer to find that the envelope had popped open. When she was finished downloading the contents of the disk, I locked the file and resealed the envelope. After her and I had some dinner, I hurried out of Nazz's house and made my way to Edd's. Noticing how nice the sunset was starting to look.

_'I hope that he doesn't notice anything.'_ The envelope looked exactly the same as it did when Nazz pulled out the green envelope.

When I lifted my hand to knock, the door flung open and I was yanked in. I was slammed onto the floor, the envelope was ripped from my hands. My bag was left outside as the door slowly shut, encasing us in darkness.

It took my eyes a little time to adjust, the first thing I could see was Eddward, strattling atop me looking over the envelope. _'Oh god, what if he figures it out? What's he going to do to me?! Ok, ok, Kevin, calm the FUCK down. It will be alright, it looks the same as it did when Nazz pulled it out. Every thing is gonna be alright.'_ He took a deep breath, sighed and put the envelope into his leather jacket's pocket. He looked at me and leaned a little down, letting his dog tags lay onto my chest. He grabbed my wrists, pulling them up and over my head. "Pumpkin, " in my mind I couldn't help but scream an _ 'Eeep!'_ My face was set ablaze, the smell of chlorine rushed into my nose. The heat of the boy on top of me was unbelievable, it was like I was in an oven, but it didn't feel like a bad heat, it felt kinda, cozy...? He came down on top of me, laying on me. He supported most of himself, careful not to crush me. He whispered a "Thank you..." into my ear.

My heart stopped "W-wh-what-t?" My teeth started to chatter, my body shook._ 'thank god that im not standing right now, for I'm damn sure that my legs would've given out.'_ I stared at him, his eyes were closed and he looked so relieved. When his eyes opened, they revealed sparkling deep blue eyes, not even the night sky could compare. _'Wow, why haven't I ever noticed that they were so beautiful...? No, these eyes are different from the ones I've seen before...'_

"Now, pumpkin, I will not be repeating myself." He gave me a soft smile. Two strong hands brought me to a sitting position, he shifted so his legs were around and behind me.

The next thing I knew, I was being hugged. _'I, uh...what should I do?...should I return the hug?'_ My arms hung limp for a moment, untill I heard him sniffling. I felt him bury his head into the crook of my neck, _'it would be weird if I didn't though...but this is Edd! Come on kev, the man is crying for peets sake!' _I slowly lifted my arms up and returned the sign of affection. He held me tighter,_ 'Why doesn't this feel wrong, it feels kinda-well, really good...like its safe... I don't even know what's real anymore, this doesn't happen in real life. Goddammit...'_

After a few minutes I was released and lifted off the ground. Eddward coughed, clearing his throat and wiped his face, "I'm sorry, I just...I don't know what came over me...kind of, well I just...look I'm sorry." My heart bumped my ribcage, _ 'The fuck was that, Kevin?'_ "Please don't tell anyone about this." He said, while tugging at his hat. I nodded my head 'yes'. He coughed again, "If you do, you'll regret ever being born, my little pumpkin~." The tone of his voice sounded dangerous...but for some reason his eyes, his eyes still looked like they were minutes ago. _'Is it really that important of an envelope?' _I asked myself.

I choked out, "Y-yah, I w-won't tell a s-soul." He chuckled and let me out, I grabbed my bag and headed home. I looked back to see if he was gone...Nope, he was watching me from his doorway, leaning against the side of it, the sunset cascaded across the cul-de-sac. For some odd reason, I decided to wave to Eddward as I went inside, he disappeared into the shadows of his home and his door shut. _'Why'd he do all that? Why'd I do that?! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

* * *

A/N: I know Edd's eyes are green. But I like my R! Kevedd to have Edd blue eyes and Kevin to have green eyes. In normal keved I like the it that way to, but you know, yolo, right? Thx for reading, expect more soon! Ttyl, byee!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys...its zombie here...yah, so, I fucked up the whole time shits, of fucking shits, with shitty-shit-shit, and what not. I'm honestly so sorry! I just kinda suck at writing, and keeping track of shit. Hence why I practically fail at social studies, but what ever, excuses, excuses...anyway, they're not freshman, their sophomore and it goes Monday-all chapter 1, Tuesday-kevin missed school, Wednesday-the whole envelope thing, Thursday-idk why but I skipped that day cause it is supposed to be uneventful and today is Friday. I'm so so so sorry! This is just my first and yadda yadda yadda, excuses, excuses. Yah but no, I really am sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

It's been a day since I last had any sort of communication with Edd, most of my bruises had darkened and they're still tender. _'Only a little longer, and I can have my stitches out after school!' _I would see him every now and again, he doesn't even look my way. Leaving me to wonder, '_is he planning something?...let's just not worry about it. Maybe what happened on Wednesday was a turning point for him and I?_' Not even his 'crew' cares to bother me. It kind of was amazing! _'For the first time in a while, I can just sit back and relax. This is nice.' _I thought to myself as I walked into the school. It was a rather chilly day, though it was only mid September, so I wore my red scarf. I had wanted to ride my motorcycle, but my mom still won't allow it.

I had just unlocked my locker, when it slammed shut, nearly catching my fingers. Frozen, the first thing that came to mind was Eddward. _'Dammit!'_ I spun around, hands clenched, only to see no one there. The only people were the ones passing by. _'What the hell..?'_ The first bell rang, so I shrugged it off, got my things and hurried to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, just down and around the corner! Nat's POV.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?!" I whispered, slamming the teen boy into the locker. "Why can't you just leave him alone? What did he ever do to you?" He only chuckled, giving me a smirk from ear to ear.

He spun me so then my chest was the one being pressed to the locker, twisting my arm up my back. "He hasn't done anything to me, that's why I can't leave him alone! Now, I would like to ask you to stop interfering!" He released me and left.

On my way to class I thought to myself, _'Gosh, what's his deal? Even after a week he still wants to go after him?! I don't know how much longer I can go protecting him from that jerk. What did he even mean by that anyway?'_ I peeked into my classroom, they were all talking while the teacher was getting ready. I spotted Kevin, smiling and talking with a group of kids. _'I don't think I have ever seen him so happy and relaxed in my whole life of knowing him. Why would anyone want to take that from such a cutie pie is beyond me.'_

* * *

Back to Kevin's POV.!

* * *

Nat came in late, again. _'What has he been up to lately? He is almost always late to almost all of his classes...'_ I leaned over to him, "Hey, why have you been so late to class? Are you sick?"

He looked over at me then smirked and turned in his seat to face me, "Let's just say that you shouldn't go into the bathroom, till about 5th period." He leaned back in his chair, arms overhead, stretching.

It confused me at first, _'What? Why can't I go to the bathroom...? Wait...'_ The look on my face once I figured it out must've been a sight, because Nat started to laugh, leading me to laugh to. _'Oh those poor unfortunate janitors. I can only imagine what horror is awaiting behind that door.'_

* * *

Today at lunch, Nazz and Nat were sitting across from me, talking about what they were going to be doing this weekend. Everything was going just fine, until my head was thrust forward, banging it on the table. Angry, I stood up only to be pushed back into my seat. When I looked up to Nazz and Nat, Nat was gone! Nazz was looking back and forth between me and the doors leading out of the cafeteria. I felt a chin rest on top of my head and two long, slender arms snaked their way around me. Until I was loosely trapped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nazz questioned. Her voice was stern but her face was a bit pail.

The air was growing rather thick and it was getting harder to breathe. The students around us were going on, like nothing was happening. A few would turn to look, but just as quickly turn away. _'Yah, I know why they don't help. It's all the same thing, they don't want to be targeted to...fuckin pussies.'_

"Why don't you go and help that cacafuego, pilgarlic friend of yours?" He said it like it was more of a command then a question. His arms tightened around me, as the seconds dragged on, making my stomach flip.

Nazz looked confused, then the color ran completely from her face. "Edd, what did you do to Nat?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"You harridan, did you not just hear me? Leave my pumpkin and I alone!" I looked at her, slowly nodding my head.

"I'm sorry Kev, I'll be back for you!" She stood, and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, would you look at that, we have some time." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice, my eyes wondered over to the clock. _'11 minutes till lunch is over...great.' _He started to pull me from my seat,"Let's move to the natatorium, pumpkin~." He led me into the school's pool room, stopping to sit on the bleachers. I stood there, feeling awkward as hell. He pointed to a spot not far from him, "Sit."

We sat there for what seemed like hours, _'Why doesn't he just get it over with?! I swear, I don't know how much of this silence I can take! He is just sitting there! What does he even want?'_ I looked up so see him staring at me, with eyes that looked to be clouded in thought._ 'Why is he looking at me like that?' _I looked back at the clock behind me, _'Just about 6 more minutes, maybe I am gonna be ok.'_ I heard a thudding, at first I thought it was only my heart. When I recognized that it was coming from outside my body my head snapped in the direction of the noise. It was Eddward, he was looking away and patting the seat next to his. I swallowed a lump in my throat, moving closer to him.

"E-eddward?" I asked. He didn't move, just stared off into space. "Eddward, I have to get going." Still no reaction, I wasn't used to this side of him. I stood and began to go down the bleachers when he grabbed my hand.

"Kevin..." I turned my head a little, I saw him with his hat down over most of his eyes, looking down. _'Here it comes!'_ "I would like to...to apologize to you..." '_What? Did he just...'_ I looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else here he could be talking to. "I'm really sorry for hurting you and I would like your forgiveness. I had no-"

"You're damn right, you had **absolutely** no right to beat me! Now," I could feel the anger rising in me,"Let go!" I pulled away and faced him, "I don't see what your problem is exactly, or why you continuously harass me and my friends! When we haven't done anything to you! Then you want my forgiveness?! After everything you have done?" I took a deep breath, "It's like, one day you hate me, BEAT me. Then the next day you seak my pity for some shit! Then you ignore me all yesterday and now-"

He stepped down to me, "I know it seems a little-"

I took a step forward, "Look at my face! Feel my head! YOU put the bruises I have on my chest and sides! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU! YOU'RE" I poked his chest, "THE REASON FOR MY PAIN, **MY **SUFFERING! Now you can't possibly say you didn't like doing that! Because I certainly thought you did! It's that sick look you have when you hurt me, it gives it away! I'm sick of your face always having that smug look on it!" I yanked his hat down to cover his face, "What about the shit on Nat's lip?! Huh? I bet you liked doing that to! Because you knew that it would hurt me!" My hands clenched, my anger was on a high rise. _'Kevin, calm down... this isn't worth it.'_ "You don't deserve to be forgiven." I heard a noise come from under his hat, _'DID HE JUST LAUGH?!' _My face scrunched up an I smaked him, with all the force that I could muster. Right across where I deemed his cheek would be. His head turned as the hallow sound echoed off the water. "Just leave me and my friends alone." I left him there, in silence.

I left school, claiming to be sick. I texted Nat and Nazz telling them to come over at 4 and for Nazz to bring her labtop. _'I will not let my friends be hurt and I will not forgive him.'_

* * *

Omg, it's a slim piece of Eddward's POV! Lets rewind to a little before Kevin's little spill of rage, ok?

* * *

The clock was ticking, I could feel that I was running out of time. _'If im going to do this, I need to do this right.'_ I started tapping the space next to me hoping that he'll come closer. When he did my butterflies in my stomach went wild. _'Come on Eddward, keep it together!'_

"E-eddward?" _'Yes my citrouille~, I am listening.'_ "Eddward, I have to get going."_ 'Ah, that's such a wonderful voice...wait what?!'_ My heart dropped, _'N-no! Wait! I haven't said what I want to say!'_ Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed his hand. _'Eddward! You imbecile!'_

I swallowed hard,"Kevin.." I looked to the floor, trying to for the right words. "I would like to..." I thought for a moment, _'thats good, I'm almost there. It wasn't his fault, I know that now. What am I saying?! I knew that before! It's ok though, times are different. He'll probably be ok with everything once he hears my explanation! Yes, most certainly!'_ "to apologize to you...I'm really sorry for hurting you and I would like your forgiveness. I had no-"

"You're damn right, you had **absolutely** no right to beat me! Now," I jumped a little when I heaed him. I could see his face turn red out of my proverbial vision. _'Kevin, no, please don't be mad! I beg of you to listen!'_ "Let go!" He shook his hand free, _'Ah, no I didn't-'_ "I don't know what your problem is exactly," I looked at my boots, _'I wish you would just listen to-'_ "or why you continuously harass me and my friends! When we haven't done anything to you! Then you want my forgiveness?! After everything you have done?" He took a breath. _' Kevin, I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it all back!'_ His voice was no longer the one I loved, it was rough and hard, like cement. "It's like, one day you hate me, BEAT me. Then the next day you seak my pity for some shit!Then you ignore me all yesterday and now-"

_'I hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me my citrouille.'_ I stepped to his level, hoping to calm him some, "I know it seems a little-" He took a step towards me, _'Oh citrouille, no...don't do that, please! I don't want to fight you...'_

"Look at my face! Feel my head! YOU put the bruises I have on my chest and sides! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU! YOU'RE" _'sorry, im sorry. I... I just-I sought revenge on you...I'm really the worst...'_ "THE REASON FOR MY PAIN, MY SUFFERING! Now you can't possibly say you didn't like doing that!" _'Oh I wish you just knew how much it hurt me sometimes.' _"Because I certainly thought you did! It's that sick look you have when you hurt me, it gives it away!" _'look...? No, my citrouille its not-'_ "I'm sick of your face always having that smug look on it!" He reached up and yanked my hat down to my chin, _'I don't think I can hold it in anymore. Oh god, Eddward keep it together, be strong!'_ I thought to myself as tears began to gather in my eyes. "What about Nat's lip?! Huh? I bet you liked doing that to!" _'N-no I-'_ "Because you knew that it would hurt me!"_ 'That's not it...I-I can't hold back anymore!'_

"You don't deserve to be forgiven." I heard him turn to leave, hot liquid streamed down my face, absorbing into my hat. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath, when I let it out I whimpered. _'shit Eddward' _I heard quick footsteps, coming back to me. _'What is-'_ A stinging sensation spread across my cheek. The sound was dry and sharp, not even muffled by my hat. "Just leave me and my friends alone." His tone was grim, the slamming of the natatorium's door made me flinch. Alone, crouched into a ball, I cried..._'I'm used to being alone though, so why...why do I need him?'_

* * *

I hope you liked it, I really do. Sorry it took so long, I wanted it to be good. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I found that sitting around my house, doing absolutely nothing but be worried, wasn't the best idea. Waiting for Nazz and Nat to be able to get here was taking longer then I thought. It's like the clock was mocking me. '_Nazz still had her study group after school and Nat still had football practice. I on the other hand, have just about nothing to do.' _Or at least that's what it felt like.

_'It's only 1:23. School doesn't let out till about 2:45 and...the earliest I can expect them is probably around 4... and I don't get my stitches out till mom gets home at 8.'_ "Gah!" I flopped onto the couch, "I have only been home for a little less than an hour! Why am I so bored!" I pushed a pillow over my head. _'I'm probably not bored, just a little anxious. Yah, that's probably it...mom probably won't be happy I skipped though.'_ My mind went on like that till I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was just past 2:30. _'Well, that's one way to spend time.'_ I rubbed my face, my hand slid across a slimy residue along my jaw. _ 'Ah, well that's lovely.'_ Wiping it away with a tissue, I glanced at my phone, _'I wonder if they texted back yet.'_ There was nothing, _'can't say I'm too surprised, school is still in session. I hope nat is ok...he is a strong boy, so it can't be that bad.'_ My mind went through all sorts of different scenarios, each one didn't look good, making me on edge. _'Kevin, stop. I'm sure he is fine. Besides, Nazz was there to.'_ Shock ran through me, "Oh no! What if she got hurt?!"

_'Ok, so I have a few minutes untill edd comes home, I can make a break for it now.' _ Heading towards the door, I wrapped my scarf around me. _'I can just ask Nat while he is on the feild. That way I won't get caught. Yah, sounds good.'_ When I opened the door I stopped dead in my tracks. I stood there, stunned, _'Uuuh, Kevin! Kevin shut the door!' _

It was Eddward, standing there, hands in his pockets, looking down at the door mat. He looked up at me, "Kevin, I..." I thought about earlier,_ 'He is here to get payback!'_ Without thinking I slammed the door locking it. He said, "Kevin, please wait...I want to talk to you." There were a few moments of silence..._'is he...did he leave?'_ I heard him say something else, but it was too muffled by the door. He jiggled the door nob, "Kevin! **Let me in!**" He started banging on the door, "Kevin, you let me in this instant!" I ran up the stairs, closing my bedroom door. I hid under my sheets, shaking as I thought, _'God, this is it! He is going to kill me!' _Tears welt up in my eyes.

* * *

The banging at the door finally stopped, my shaking finally stopped and my mind? That had grown tired from crying and now was drifting off a far away place. Where reality met the world of dreams. I tried as I might, but I just couldn't stay awake.

My dream was choppy and didnt make much sense through most of it. First I was outside the school. Then inside at my desk. Looking around, everything was dripping wet. The walls were beginning to grow water damage right before my eyes. Next I was in the natatorium, laying on the floor. I could see the doors that lead to the boys locker room. It cracked open, then Edd's head poped out from behind the door. "Kevin?" He whispered as he stepped in.

"E-eddward, n-no..." I mumbled, I tried to move but I felt entangled. "Don't...don't..." I put my hand up to try and stop him as he came closer, grasping my hand. He nelt down next to me, placing his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered shut and when I opened them, I was in my room, on my bed.

He licked my bottom lip, "Citrouille, open your mouth a bit, please." I could feel my blush as it spread across my face, my body shook. _'That did not just happen, I am not having a dream like this with him.'_ Edd chuckled, "It's ok, I shall not harm you." He leaned closer, licking the tip of my nose. Then placing his lips back against mine, again, he licked my lip. I moved my mouth to match the rhythm of his as his tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring. It tickled at first, which surprised me. I had let a moan accidentally slip out of my throat, only to swallowed up by the boy in front of me. He chuckled into the kiss. The feeling of the vibrations of his voice only made the kiss more pleasurable. I wanted more. His spare hand pulled my head closer as he deepened the kiss. I felt as if though I was melting away, like there was an unexplainable heat trailing through me.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine. I felt his breath on me. I hadn't even noticed that I needed air. I released my hand for his, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our tongues tried to becoming entangled. I could feel my body heat rising. I was absolutely lost in the moment. That is untill I felt a small object in my mouth, his tongue was pushing it further and further to the back of my throat. Being brought back to reality sent shocks all the way to the tips of my fingers. I put my hands to his chest, grasping his shirt. I tried to push him away, but he held me there till I swallowed the foreign object. He layed me back down, pullimg my sheets up to my chin.

He put his finger to my lips then his, "Shh, my citrouille. That will be our little secret." He sat up next to me, "Just listen to what I have to say." His hand removed my hat and stroked my hair.

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, I was playing outside. Just running around the cul-de-sac, chasing Nazz. _'Heh, just like when we were kids' _. Then everything was warped and I was running through the school's hallways. _'Hmm, this is just like just before...oh no!'_ I looked back, Eddward was chasing after me. No one else but him and I running through the endless maze that is our school. _'Come on keep going! The bathroom! Get back to the bathroom!'_ I swung around the corner bursting into what I thought was the bathroom but when I entered...it was the natatorium.

Edd was already there, crouched on the ground, shaking..._'c__rying?'_ "Eddward?" I cautiously walked over to him, "Edd? Are you alright? Hey," I nelt down next to him, placing my hand on his back, "Its ok. You don't need to cry." My voice was soft as I coed to him. He turned,embracing me and forcing me to lay down. I could still feel him crying. I hugged him back, "It's ok, Eddward...I forgive you." Closing my eyes, just for a brief moment, I felt him leave. I began to hear noises, like someone was talking to me. I was scared, scared to leave. I didn't want to wake up, and I don't know why.

When I finally opened my eyes Nazz was sitting at my desk in my room, Nat tapping my arm. He said, "Uppy uppy, sleepy head."

I stretched, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I looked at my phone, _'Wow, it's 4:17 already, man. Aaaaannnndd Six new messages...well, I'll look at them later.'_ Nat tapped the corner of his mouth, I had drool on mine, "Ah, sick!"

Nazz giggled, "Dude, maybe you should learn how to sleep with your mouth closed?" Nat laughed.

"Yah, yah...wait, how did you get in my house?" I sat up.

Nat chuckled, "The front door, duh." _'I thought I locked the front door...no, I did lock the door! Does that mean-'_ Nazz suddenly appeared and had placed her hand onto my head, making my jump a little.

"Kev, are you ok? You look pail." I looked at her, then at Nat,_ 'They look completely fine.'_

"Yah, I'm fine. Let's just...can I wait a little bit longer?" She looked a bit taken back.

"Yah, sure Kev, whatever you want." She went over and closed her labtop.

"H-hey, um," I rubbed my head, "what exactly happened to you guys at lunch?" Nazz turned, glaring at Nat. He sat onto the foot of my bed. I looked him over, _'What? Did he do something wrong?' _His lip was doing better, not swollen but still had a scab. He noticed that we were looking at him.

"What?" He questioned, putting his hands up in defense, looking at Nazz. She twirled her hand in the are, telling him to give me an answer. "Oh-" he leaned back, "I got a text message, saying that some dipshit was trying to break into my car." He scratched his head, "Then came Nazz, flipping out-"

"Dude, I was making sure you were alright." She sat down next to me. "Then when we got back, you were gone." She elbowed my arm, "Now it's your turn. What happened to you to make you change your mind?" I thought for a moment. I told them about Edd apologizing, then how I left. I left out that I hit him and how he came to my house and so forth. When I was done, Nazz sighed, "Kevin, what else?" I looked down at my hands. "Kevin, that can't be it. What else happened?"

"Nothing! I just...I thought you guys were hurt...I just wanted to get payback on him if hurt you." I lifted my head, "Now that I can see that you're alright, I don't want to do it yet...I know that that sounds selfish, but if it's something really bad and he decides to hurt me...I might slip up, you know? Then he would really hurt both of you! I just- I don't-" Nazz enveloped me into a hug, I felt warm liquid run down my face. _ 'When did I start crying?'_

"Kev, it's ok. Everything is ok." She rubbed my back, "We don't have to look, not till your ready." She pushed me away, grasping my shoulders, "Dude, look at me, you will always have us. You're not selfish, you're looking out for us. We do the same thing for you, and always will." Nat nodded. "Now, come on Kev, let's get some food!" Nat cleared his throat.

"I see how it is." He turned his head, crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not like I'm here or anything." Nazz and I looked at each other, a smile crept onto our faces. I nodded at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Kevin, did you just hear something?" Nazz asked, I shrugged.

"Can't say that I have." I saw Nat's head turn, jaw dropped. I continued, "You must be hearing things." Nat scoffed and sat up.

"Yah, maybe you are right."

"Oh, OH! I am so gonna get you both!" He pulled his legs beneath him.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

Nat put his hand in the air, "How about some pizza?!"

Nazz paused for a moment, rubbing her chin, "How about some Chinese?"

Nat then yelled, "Pizza! We should have some freaking pizza!" He bounced up and down.

"Meh, I'm not in the mood for Chinese...what about some subs?" I glanced at Nat, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh! You're asking for it!" He got up and moved closer to us, licking both his index fingers, pointing to our ears. Getting really close. "Acknowledge my existence!"

"Oh! What about pizza!" Nazz grabbed my arm.

Nat put his hands into his pockets, "Fine...sence you guys clearly don't love me..." he turned to walk away, his head hung low.

"Yah, but where should we get the pizza? I mean-" Nat had turned around and tackled us, "Nat! Ugh, you're too heavy!"

He gasped, "Are you calling me fat?" He sounded like an offended old woman. "Why I never! What about you Nazz? Do you think I'm fat?" He put his chin on her head.

"No Nat, you're beyond fat! You're obese!" She pushed out from under him, "I'll go order some pizza. Half olives and green peppers, half extra sausage?" I looked up at her.

Nat yelled out, " HELLS YAAHHH!" I reached my hand out to Nazz.

"Wait Nazz! You can't just leave me here! I'm dieing!" Nat scoffed.

"But Kevin, you can't leave! Youre soo comfy." He rolled onto his back, still on me. I ignored the pain of my bruises and tried to get free, he laughed at my poor attempt to get out. "Kevin, was Eddward..." my heart jumped, "never mind, I don't need to know..." He got off me. "How's your face?"

I had forgotten all about them, "They are ok. I actually forgot about it." He reached over and caressed my cheek, his eyes began to fill with tears. _'Nat, please don't cry.' _I grabbed his hand, "Let's go get some pizza. I got some movies to. Sound good?" He nodded, biting his lip.

* * *

The night went on, we ate pizza, watched a few movies and they left when my mom got home. I was right, my mom wasn't happy about me skipping. I had tried to tell her that I had felt sick, but she can sometimes read me like a book when I lie...sometimes. I had my stitches removed, I just have to be a little careful not to let them get dirty.

I showered and headed to bed. "Ok phone, what do you have in store for me?" As expected, most of my texts were from Nat and Nazz. The fith and sixth texts, however, was from Eddward. They were short messages. I half expected a five paragraph apology and half expecting a threat. It wasn't really either of those.

[Kevin, when you're ready to talk, let me know. I have important topics I would like to discuss with you.]

[You should really lock your back door, pumpkin.]

I could feel prickles run up my spine, _'Does that mean that I...that he...'_ I could feel nothing but heat errupt off my face and my heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. I tried hiding my face with my hands, even though no one was in my room with me._ 'oh my, oh god...what happened?'_ I pasted around my room and stopped to look over to Edd's house._ 'Kevin, cool it! So he might have been in the house maybe even in our room but, he did not do...that! That was a dream. So nothing happened!...I hope...kinda...' _l had settled into my bed, I couldn't help but think about the topic. Leading me to ask, _'Wait, do I like him?'_ I got up and went over to my window, his house was dark. Not a sign of light, there never was. Not even on Christmas. _'That's impossible. That would be stupid of me.'_ I got into my bed, snuggling deep into my sheets. _'...yah, that would be dumb...kinda.'_ I laughed at the thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys, if you have a question about anything in this chapter, let me know. I tried to hint to things instead of just coming right out and saying it. So yah, let the zombie know, kaaayyyy? Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, it's zombie again...soo I was trying to find the ages of all the characters and shit. Well I did find them and they dont really fit what I want sooooooooo, I changed them. Sorry. I want the story to make sense. So I placed them all in the same grade. I know, I know, kill the zombie, right? But this is a reverse kevedd, so I like to think that they're from two different universes. If it was a normal kededd I would have it all right and stuff. Anyways, sorry. I hope you still enjoy!

* * *

The weekend was pretty stressful. All Saturday my mind was filled with questions upon questions about Eddward, about the dream and what he could possibly want to talk about. I was curious and it was hard to get my mind off of it! I couldn't get my mind off him. No matter what I did, he would some how creep back into the front of my mind. Demanding to be noticed.

Sunday after lunch, I worked on my motorcycle. It was hot outside so I wore an old pair of white wash jeans and a white tank top. Over the time I have had them they have acquired quite a few holes. I walked my bike out onto the driveway. I went through, tightening and adjusting various parts and places. I made a mental list of things I needed,_ 'Ok, so I have to remember to get more break fluid and wax. Not a lot, shouldn't be a problem.'_ I stood back, wiping the sweat off my for head, '_Looks like I'm done. For now.'_

I walked into the garage, grabbing a Pepsi from the mini fridge and went back to sit on the driveway. I sat there, proping myself up with my hands. Letting the sun bathe me in its warmth. There was a nice breeze starting up. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back, _'This is nice, it's just a really nice day.'_

Suddenly I felt a shadow fall over me. "Che, what are you wearing?" I opened my eyes, Jimmy was standing over me. I didn't see what was wrong with my outfit, they were just work clothes. _'Sheesh, can't he go bother someone else?'_

"Why does it even matter to you?" I stood, "I was just working." I pointed to my bike.

"Mmm, then that's fine." He twisted my hat backwards. "Better." he said with a smile. "Now, clean this up and come with me, we have things to do." He started towards my house. Fixing my hat, I processed what he said.

"W-wait, what do you mean, **we**? I don't have to do anything with you." He didn't answer, just kept going till he entered into my house. "J-j-jimmy?!" I hurried and put my tools away and pulled my bike back into the garage. I rushed inside, going from room to room, looking for him. _'This is insane! What does he think he is even doing?' _I then heard a thump from upstairs. _'Aha! I found you now!'_ I ran upstairs, stopping at my bedroom, _ 'What the fuck?'_

He was pulling out my dresser drawers. "Hey," I jumped at the sound of his voice," you should shower. You really reek." I stared at him, _ 'What's going on?'_ He looked at me, "Didn't you just hear me? Go, shower. Now." My legs suddenly felt weak, I stumbled to the bathroom. Starting up the water I began to think, _'Why does he scare me? I mean, yah, he looks tough but not like Eddward does.'_

The truth is that Jimmy never, never ever, layed a finger on me. Not that I can remember. I do remember that Jimmy always had a good sense of fashion, though. I always thought his clothes were pretty cool. I also thought it was probably cause his parents are big designers in France and Spain. In grade school I remember he started designing his own clothes. I have to admit, they were good, very good. As he grew, so did his skills.

He was such a sweet kid...until right after 7th grade...I had heard that a close friend of his died on a family vacation. I was never close with him, but anyone could clearly see that he was hurt by it. He began to separate himself from everyone, his spunky style soon turned dark. Then he started to hang around Johnny, a kid who was shut out by everyone because he broke into a few local stores. The two began to start trouble together.

A kid, called Plank, moved in to that girls home that same year. He was quiet and sly. Perfect for the duo. The three were attached by the hip, they even went so far as to ask to have all the same classes. The three were like a gang. One time they even challenged Eddward. He declined time and time again. They never gave up. One day he finally said yes, and of course, he kicked ass. Three against one didn't look like a fair fight. Yet he got out of it with only a bloody nose. They stopped after that.

One day in our 8th grade, around Christmas I believe, I had spilled my lunch tray on Jimmy. His face exploded in red, but he didn't hit me. Plank did, then Johnny, they were a tag team of sorts. Dragging me out of the cafeteria, they continued as Jimmy watched. I was then pushed over, toppling onto the floor. Eddward had shoved me. Kicking my stomach, he put an arm around Johnny and plank, Jimmy followed beside them. After that day they targeted me almost every day.

I got out, firmly tieing a towel to my hips. _'Though he was there, he never hit me. Maybe violence isn't his thing?'_ When I entered my room I found that Jimmy was digging through my closet. He had three piles going, throwing clothes into each one. "J-jimmy? What are you doing?" He didn't look or say anything to me, just continued to toss my clothes around. I sat down on my bed, _'It's probably best **not** to bother him...wait! This is my house! My room! And my clothes!'_ I went to stand but my legs gave out from under me, I landed with a thud. "Ouch..." Jimmy had hurried over to help me up.

"Jesus Kevin, you alright?" He laughed a bit at the end. Helping me stand, I realized that he was taller then me by a few inches and his eyes had the smallest tint of magenta which matched his turtle neck. '_Since he always stood away from me I never noticed.'_ I hadn't realized that I was staring until he said, "Have you always been so smitten by my beauty?" The corners of his lips perked, the line of his mouth crossing with his brace ring.

I could feel myself become flustered. I wasn't just embarrassed from being caught staring, I had remembered that I was basically naked. I moved my hands to cover myself, "N-no!" I blurted out. He laughed and handed me some clothes.

"Go change. We are going shopping." I stood there, questioning why I was even considering listening to him. He snapped his fingers, "Now! Go!"

"O-ok!"

A few moments later I emerged from the bathroom. I wore dark skinny jeans and a purple, short sleeved v-neck. It was the kind of clothes I wouldn't even go near. I preferred my sweaters and bow ties but somehow, these types of clothing always found they're way into my closet. "This is embarrassing." I mumbled.

In my room there were two garbage bags full of clothes and one pile left on the floor. My closet and drawers were empty. Jimmy sat on the floor, tieing the bags. "Don't freak out, I left that green sweater outfit you always wear in the pile of clothes you can keep. Just, don't wear it all the time." He stood, shoving a bag into my hands, "These, however, are being donated to goodwill." I took the bag.

"W-who said?!" I questioned him.

"I did. Now let's go." He started to push me out of my room. I pointed at the other bag.

"What about those?" He looked back.

"Oh, those?" I nodded. "Those are going to be burned."

"Why?!"

"Because they're ugly. Now let's go!" He shoved me all the way to the door.

"A-at least let me get my wallet!" He opened his car door and threw me in the passengers seat.

"Nope, you dont need it." He shut the door.

"Then how are we going to pay for everything?" He only laughed.

"Duh, I'm going to pay for it." He started the car, " With the money you have, we wouldn't even be able to enter the places I'm taking you." He looked me over and tapped his chin. "Something is missing...Ah! That's it!" He leaned over opening the glove compartment and pulled out a black leather belt. "Put this on."

"Why? I already have a belt." I lifted my shirt, exposing my cloth belt.

"Never mind, hold this. And that is not a belt. That is a rag. Take it off." He reached behind the seat and pulled out a box. Inside there were different types of belt buckles, all neatly placed on the fabric. He attached one to the end of the belt he was holding. It was small a stop sign and under the word stop in cursive, it said bitching. He grabbed the leather strip from my hand and attached the buckle to it. Then we exchanged belts, I put the new belt on and he tossed mine out the window. "There, much better. Don't you think?"

"That's fucking sweet." I admired the buckle. He giggled. I was shocked to hear him laugh like that. My eyes were wide, I just couldn't believe what I just heard. "Dude! What was that?" I started to laugh and he continued along with me.

* * *

The rest of the day was like that. We went to all sorts of different places I have never heard of. Every time before I would enter the changing room he would play some silly montage music. At one point on time he started a song and between the time I had went in and came out he switched it to pretty woman. I bursted out laughing, earning stares from the workers and fellow customers.

It was...fun? Yah, I was having fun. Though, sometimes I would accidentally let myself slip and forget that he wasn't my friend. Every now and again I would remind myself who he was. In the back of my head I had been constantly creaming at myself not to trust him, that this was a big plot to hurt me.

Dinner time rolled around and we found ourselves at a pizza place. With our order taken we waited. It was growing rather uncomfortable for me. I had to know why he was doing this...I just couldn't get the nerve to bring it up.

Half way through the meal he asked, "So, aren't you going to ask?"

"About what?" I asked, but I already knew exactly what he was talking about and my heart sped up.

He sighed, "You must be kidding, right?" He paused to take a sip of his drink. "You are thinking that this is normal? Any of this?"

"I wasn't sure if you would like me to say anything about it." I twisted my napkin. "I don't think I want to know though..."

"Yah you do. I can tell." He said. "You are really shy at times, you know that? But then you can spit fire like nothing. Also you can be very dumb, but I know that you are a smart kid. Why is that?" He leaned forward, over the table, awaiting my response.

I thought for a moment, _'I don't think I have an answer for that...I kinda just do, well, whatever.'_ I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't think I know myself exactly. So are you gonna spill or leave me hanging?"

"You said that you didn't want to know."

"Well, maybe now I do." I crossed my arms and he laughed.

"That is what I mean!" He chuckled a bit more before calming himself. "The real deal is that I have been wanting to fix you since you came to school on that hotrod of yours. The way you dressed didn't match the way you rode your bike." I studied him for a moment.

"That's not the truth. I want the truth." He got up, payed and left, I followed him out. "Hey, are you going to answer me?" I questioned him as his car started to pull out of the parking lot.

"The real truth is...that Edd asked me to get to know you." My jaw clenched, _'I thought as much. He probably thinks that since Jimmy never hurt me physically that I would loosened up most to him...he was right to...'_

"Why?"

"Because he really wants to talk to you." He tapped the wheel. "He, uh, he is real sor-"

"I know!" I accidentally shouted. "...I know...that he is...I just don't want to believe it." I slumped down in my seat.

"Why?"

"Be-..." _'There is really no point in lieing, it would just cause trouble.'_ I looked over to Jimmy, "Because I fear that if I let my gard down around him...or even you, you guys will just hurt me right when I least expect it."

"Yah, I know why that is...Kevin, we" he sighed, "...about that, we wer-"

"No, don't bring it up!" I had interrupted him. "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it with one of you guys." I realized that that sounded much worse out loud than in my head. "Oh no, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I swear-"

"Kevin, I got it. It's ok, I completely understand. It's not your fault that you view us this way." He turned the radio on, not saying another word.

* * *

The rest of the ride home was quiet between us. The radios noise filled the awkward silence. Before I got out of the car he asked for my phone.

"Why?" I asked pulling out my phone. He snatched it away from me. "H-hey!" I protested, reaching for it back.

"Calm down! I'm just adding my number, not sending porn to your cousins." He handed it back. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

I just could not, not ask, "What?"

"Oh, you don't know Johnny." He pulled out his own phone. "Don't you ever let him use your phone for more then 30 seconds." He laughed, but I couldn't find any part of Johnny funny. He helped me with my bags and with some of putting it away. "Hey, if you ever want to do this again, give me a jingle."

"Yah, sure. I...I had fun today. Thanks for, for everything." He opened the front door for me.

"Don't thank me, thank Edd. And I had fun to, more then I thought I would." With that he left.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night and I was late to school the next day. If that didn't get me enough attention, my new clothing certainly did. Especially from my two best friends. I didn't tell them the truth though. They would've lost their minds on me, so I told them that I sold my old clothes at some thrift store and used the money for these new ones and left it at that.

My day was going fine till Nat pulled me into the bathroom right before 3rd period. He shoved me against the wall, "What the hell Nat?!"

"Where were you really yesterday and who did you go with?" His voice was stern.

"I went to the thrift store by myself. Now, will you get off me, please?" I shoved at him.

He chuckled, "Oh no, Kev, you can't get this expensive of clothing from a thrift store. Tell me what happened for real." His hand that was on my shoulder began gripping me tighter and started to hurt. He was beginning to scare me.

I took a deep breath, "Well that's where I was-"

His punched the wall, "KEVIN, I ALREADY KNOW THE TRUTH!"

My heart stopped, _'He knows?!'_

* * *

Hey...it's zombie! You aren't mad about the age thing, are you? Ok, good. Yahhhh, ik, I'm a real dick for leaving it there. I just wanted to get this chapter out before it was too long. And I reallt need to think about some shit that will happen in the story. Let me just say, writing is way harder then just reading it, haha..ha. But yah, thx for reading and I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. You are all prob wondering what the heck is on that disk, right? I really hope you will like what I have in store. Plz review! I really like seeing them. Its like motivation for me. Anyway, thx for reading, ttyl, byee!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Its zombie. Sorry this one took so long. I finally got on a roll with it last night. I am already working on chapter 8. Most of this chapter is in the point of view of nat, so yah, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Nat's POV.

* * *

I just stepped out of my truck when a certain cutie caught my eye, and it wasn't just him, it was his entire too. _'Well this is different.'_ I watched Kevin dismount his motorcycle. He was not wearing the usual cute sweater and baggy, worn out jeans that are usually much to big for him. Instead, he wore black skinny jeans, a white top with a gray jacket. _'__Awww, Kevin, where did all your nerdy swag go?'_ I chuckled at myself. _'Well,__ at least he has his cute little hat on still!'_ I was about to holler over to him, but something caught my eye and made me stop. It was his shoes. _'Hold up guurrrll, is he wearing jays?!' _In fact, he was. They were a clean, crisp white with red and silver designing. "Daamn...where the hell did he get those?" I asked myself, walking around my truck. I, however, didn't even get 2 steps.

"Nat!" I stopped in my tracks when I heard a familiar female voice call out to me. _'Oops...looks like I am caught.' _ Just as I turned, I was forced to the ground, Nazz on top of me. "You were supposed to pick me up Saturday! Where were you?" She hit me with her notebook on each vowel. "Answer me!"

"Ok, ok!" I laughed, blocking her hits. "I was... busy..." I thought foy a moment, "studying?" I tried to put an apologetic smile on. She hit me again.

"Lier." She pouted. "You were probably busy sucking face again." I smirked. _'She knows me all too well.'_

"Fine, don't believe me." I said smugly. "Get off of me, you're gonna mess up my hair." She got off, making sure that she pushed my stomach as she did. "Ha. Ha. Ha. That didn't even hurt." I said while fixing my hair in my trucks side mirror.

She squeaked when she saw Kevin's bike, "Dude! When did he get here!? We have to find him!" I sighed and looked over. The color had ran from her face, she stood stiff, staring at the people as they passed.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. He should be fine. He just got here, so if we go now it we should catch up to him just fine. Don't cause a scene." At that she relaxed and we went on, to find Kevin. She was anxious to go after him and I know why.

Watching over Kevin alone was a bit harder than I expected. I hadn't been doing that for barely a week and I was extremely exhausted. It was easy when we had classes to go to, together. The hard part was the classes that we didn't have together. I found out that each class that we didn't have together were on completely different sides and even floors of our school! Running around the school between each class period was freakin' tiring. Only football practice could compare.

Nazz caught on surprisingly fast to what I was doing. She asked to help Friday morning, I was a little more than reluctant to say yes. I mean, what if something went down? What exactly could she do to stop it? But, I knew that even if I had said no, she would've done it anyway and even if I already had it covered. I also knew that she was as worried about him as I was. So together, we watch him...I just hope that we won't be put into a situation like Friday's lunch fiasco, again.

Just as we rounded the corner to Kevin's locker I was yanked back and I almost fell over. "Nazz! What the heck?" She peeked around the corner, curiosity made me peer over her. She was staring at Kevin's new entire. I stepped back. "Shocking?" She gave a quick nod.

"Dude, he looks totally different." She turned to me. "Why would he wear something so...not Kevin?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, let's go ask him!" I said, dragging Nazz along with me. "Hiya Kev!" He jumped a little.

"N-nat! You scared me!" He laughed a bit before noticing Nazz. "Hi, Nazz, how's it going?" I gasped.

"Why don't you say hi to me?" I whined. They ignored me. _'For fucks sake! Not this again!'_

She put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same thing! What's with your clothes, dude?" He lowered his head, hiding his face with his hat.

"I-I dunno, just trying something new, I guess."

Nazz playfully punched his shoulder and said, "Well you look nice, Kev. Very cute." The tips of his ears grew a pinkish tint. "But where did you get them?" He shut his locker and lifted his head. His cheeks were red and he had a small smile on.

"A thrift store out of town along with a few other places."

"Ah, well, don't go thinkin' you're some big shot just because you got some new threads, dude. I will kick your butt if you do." He laughed.

"Don't you worry Nazz, I'm not gonna change." As Kevin spoke, I had noticed that the little blonde in front of me wasn't even paying attention to the him. Her eyes were latched onto a certain blue haired Kanker.

"Mhm," Nazz said, "dudes, I got to go. Don't wanna be late! See ya' later, guys."

I had to ask, "How did you purchase them?" His smile fell a little, as did his eyes.

"I-uh...sold most of my clothes." He said it quickly and quiet, like I had just caught him doing something wrong. I eyed him, as he figeted with his things for class. He was...jittery? Or maybe nervous? I don't think that I have seen him act like this when it's just the two of us. Just then it had hit me. _'...no way...I think he just lied to me...Nazz to...but Kevin doesn't lie to US! His best friends! What the hell is going on with him?' _

Just then the bell had rang, signaling the start to class. Pulling me from my thoughts and I realized that Kevin had walked away and was now turning the corner. Shock pulled over my body, like a blanket. _'He lied to me...he just fucking lied to me...I can't believe it...'_

* * *

I couldn't talk to him in first period because we had been separated. _'Stupid ass project. Why can't we choose our partners!'_ The bell rang and he was out the door before I could even stand up. I didn't have second period with him, but Nazz did, so I had no excuse to follow him. I definitely didn't want Nazz to know that he may have lied to us.

Second period dragged on seemingly forever. I was resting my head on the desk, not paying attention to anything or anyone. Nobody was paying attention to the teacher and he didn't seem to care about it either. It was almost halfway through when two girls' giggles behind me caught my attention. _'Well, Britney, Mikayla, what is so entertaining today?' _I thought to myself as I shifted in my seat to face the giggling girls.

If you had to guess their role in this school, you would say cheerleaders and you would be completely right. They were one of the "society's most perfect" teens but, that title gets tossed to the floor, along with their clothes, once alcohol gets into their system.

"Hello ladies, you don't mind if I join in on your conversation, do you?" They shook their heads and continued on.

The blonde, Britney, said, "We were just talking about your friend, Kevin, actually."

"Really." I smiled. "So what do you fine beauties think about his sudden change in fashion?"

They giggled and the brunette, Mikayla, spoke, "Yah, he looks totally different. Britney thinks he looks cute." She said matter-of-fact-ly. Britney giggled and responded by nudging her friend. "But yah, Britney and I both were a little shocked to see them together over the weekend." I straightened in my seat, _'Them? Kevin__ didn't say anything about going with someone, did he...?'_ She continued to say,"I thought that they hated each other. I guess not because there they were, in Armani together and-"

I was thoroughly confused now because Kevin + a place that expensive, did not happen. "Wait," I interrupted, "ah, sorry but, who are we talking about now?" They both looked at me and little confusion played about on their faces.

"Still Kevin, Nat." Britney said. I sighed.

"No, I mean, who was Kevin with?"

Mikayla squeaked an, "Oh! He was with Jimmy Christension. That guy that hangs around Johnny Grove and Eddward Vincent. He is the one-"

"Mikayla, please," I cut the blabbing teen off, it was too annoying, "I know who he is. Now, do you know what they were doing together?"

"Welllll, we only saw them come out of Armani and go into Express at the mall." Britney said. "If you didn't know them and just looked at the two, you would actually think that they were friends. Which is strange because I thought that they hated each other."

"Yah, I did to." I said out loud to myself. "Well, you gals have a nice time. I have somewhere to be."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Asked Britney.

"I have to go straighten something out. See ya' later." I got up and stopped to make sure that the teacher was preoccupied. Making sure he was I secretly left out the classroom's back door.

* * *

I still had 10 minutes untill class ended, giving me more than enough time to switch my things from my locker and make it to Kevin's current class. On the way I was planning what to say to him. _'Just keep it calm.'_ was what I thought I was gonna do. When the bell rang, I panicked and instead of calling out to Kevin, I followed him, like a stalker. _'Oh, for fucks sake! What the hell am I doing!'_

I was going to stop him in the hallway but, just then Edd and his 'crew' came around the corner. I hurried to catch up to Kevin and forced him into the nearest place I could see. Shutting the door and looking around, I realized that we were in a bathroom. _'Since I was a fucking stalker for the last few minutes I got to make this fast. It doesn't feel like there's anyone else in here, let's make this quick-ah! What did he just say? DOESN'T MATTER! DOESN'T MATTER! JUST GET ON WITH IT!'_

"Where were you really yesterday and who did you go with?" I asked as strongly as I could, trying hard not to show that I was panicking. His answer was quick and not what I wanted.

"I went to the thrift store by myself. Now, will you get off me, please?" He tried to move me but I held him there, I could now see a price sticker on the inside of the collar on his jacket that must've gotten stuck there on accident. _'Bahaha! Kevin you're such a dork!'_ I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. _'Damn, $40 for this? C'mon Kev, you should've gotten a better deal. You also should've known that I was going to figure out what really happened. I always do, especially when it has to do with you, buddy.'_

I calmed down and continued. "Oh no, Kev, you can't get this expensive of clothing from a thrift store. Tell me what happened for real." I gave his shoulder a squeeze but he looked at me with a sort of hatred, so I gripped the ginger's shoulder tighter...until his expression began to show a bit of fear. I felt a little ache in my chest and loosened my hand immediately. _'What am I doing? I can't hurt my best friend! That wou-'_

His voice cut me from my thought. "Well that's where I was-" At that moment I grew furious. _'Why is he still trying to lie to me!?'_ I punched the wall, just past his head. My blood boiled as I tried to contain myself.

I clenched my eyes shut. "KEVIN, I ALREADY KNOW THE TRUTH!" Escaped my mouth at the same time the bell rang, filling the room with sound. When it had faded I felt deaf and I could feel my friend tense up. _'Shit.' _I opened my eyes only to lower them. Kevin's face was completely lack of color. _'Shit...'_ I dropped my arms and moved to the sink across from him to leaned over it. "I already know, so you don't have to lie." He shifted a little before sliding down the bathroom wall and hugging his knees.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would've freaked out." He buried his face in his knees.

"So you thought that lieing, the very thing that I hate most, would've kept me from freaking out. Kevin, you know how much I hate lies. So-"

"Like you can talk! You lie all the time!" I spun around.

"Hey! Do not try to turn this around on me! The way I lie is completely different-"

"Dude, really?" He stood up. "Different? Different how?! Lies are lies!" He threw his arms in the air.

"Yah, I lie! So call me a hypocrite! Call me whatever you want. Just let me tell you, when I lie," I loomed over Kevin, "I'm not trying to hide something important like you did." My voice was low and rumbled in my throat.

"It isn't important!" He hissed.

"Really. Spending the day with one of your tormentors isn't the slightest bit important?!" I grabbed his arms and shook him. "Kevin! He could have hurt you! For all you know, he could be trying to get you to lower your gard so he can hurt you!...I only want to keep you safe." He smacked my hands away.

"I can handle this by myself!" His face was getting red.

"Look, I know you like to think that and all but, Kevin, you have to realize; when you get hurt, you're not the only one. Nazz, your dad, your mom, me and a whole lot of other people to!"

"I know that..." His voice cracked and he looked away. He inhaled but it was shaky and I could see little droplets perched on the end of his eyelashes, threatening to fall. "I think about it every day... Every fucking day I wake up with a black eye or a busted lip. Each time I talk to my mom, or my dad and even m-my teachers...I-I don't want anyone else to get hurt." His breathe hitched as he talked. "I am going to talk to him...after school."

"I'm coming to-"

"N-no, you can't. This is a one-on-one conversation. You can't come."

"Do you **not **remember what happened to you the last time you two were alone?! You can't expect me to just leave you alone with him!"

"Y-yah, I do." He wiped his cheek. "I thought about it...an-d if h-he is willing to make amends then I w-ill gladly accept it... then maybe it will all stop...maybe he will stop." I stood there quietly and watched the tears roll down his cheeks, one by one. His eyes glinted something unmistakable. It was being broadcasted by his eyes, something that I wouldn't ever be able to mistake even if I wanted to and a thought poped into my head. _'Kevin, you- really? You?'_ I stared into his eyes, trying to make sure and as broad as the light of day, it hapened again.

"Is that the only reason?" I leaned back on the sink. He looked confused. "The reason you don't let people help, don't want them to get hurt? You sure it's nothing else?" He nodded. "You don't happen to...like him, right?" He twisted his fingers.

"I th-think I-I-I...oh I don't know anymore." He brought his hands up to cover his face, his breath muffled by them. "Would," his voice was low, quiet...scared, "...would it be so bad if I did?" His shoulders rose as he slouched into his hands. "N-Nat *hic* I don't know what to do... I'm not-not-" His voice crept out from behind the little pale hands.

"Kevin, come here." I held my arms out, waiting for him. He moved slowly and once he was within reach, I pulled him close. His head rested on my chest and I placed my chin over his head. He cried for a bit and I could feel my shirt becoming soggy as the tears ran cold. "Shhh, Kevin, it's ok." I rubbed his back. Looking at the clock it had been a good 15 minutes since class had started. Looking around a bit more I realized that something was missing in this bathroom...something very important to a male in the bathroom. I felt a chill run up my back. "Uh, Kevin.?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are the urinals?" He looked around. His expression was solemn, eyebrows knitting together, probably processing the situation. We were in the girls bathroom. The door opened and revealed a lady janitor. Kevin pushed off me, flinging to the other wall, gathering his things. I did the same and we raced out of there, she yelled at us to stop but we kept going. I laughed as we ran through the school's hallways, Kevin scolding me as we went.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV!

* * *

Nat and I stood in the school's parking lot. I held my helmet under my arm as he stood there, looking at me up and down. "Nat, you're gonna be late for practice." He hushed me. We stood there for a bit longer. _'Nat is soo going to get it from his coach.'_ He pulled me into a hug. "I'll be fine Nat. Get to practice already." I said as I pushed out of his embrace.

"Ok," he coughed, " but if he does anything, **anything** to you, you call me or Nazz right away!" He tapped the bill of my hat. "You still sure you don't want me to come over after practice?" I nodded. "Ok...you better text me though! If you don't-"

"I got it Nat! Man, you're like my mother. I'll txt you when it's over." I motioned my hand to shoo him away. "Now, go, be gone with yourself!"

He gasped, putting his hand over his forehead. "I cannot believe that you would say that to your own mothah! You are grounded yong man!" I pushed him.

"Be gone woman! Be gone!" I said with a southern accent. We laughed and said our goodbyes. Nat gave me a final wave before disappearing around the back of the school. _'He is such a dork.'_

I placed my motorcycle into the garage, looking over to see that Eddward's MAZDA was there already. _'I guess it's now or never...I got this!'_ I slowly walked across the cul-de-sac and stopped at the door.

My heart was bouncing around in my ribcage; like Tweety Bird would probably do if he was on crack. _'Jesus Kev, calm he fuck down.' _I laughed at myself, knocking loud and hard once. I started to feel a little hot and gave a few tugs at my jacket. "W-why is it so hot all of the sudden?" I asked myself.

I waited for someone to answer the door, only growing ever more heated. My face burned, like the rest of me. Hot, very hot, cold, hot, cold, very cold, hot...this continued as I waited, making the seconds drag on for what seemed like forever. I tried breathing a little slower, which usually helped, but it didn't seem help in the slightest. In fact, it only got worse from there.

I could feel my breath pick up and start to shake. _'Oh god, not now. I can't believe myself! Getting worked up like this. Pull your shit together Barr!' _I scolded myself. It didnt help though, I only felt worse. Pains in my chest made my hands slowly move to my chest, grasping my shirt. They moved like pulses, each time getting stronger. I began to feel my world tilt and rotate, like it was about to start spinning rapidly. I to my knees in fear of falling. _'Gah! This is-I think I'm gonna be sick!'_

I could feel tears begin to prick up in my eyes, I closed them and a much larger, dull pain started in my chest. Palms becoming sweaty as my nerves were being set on edge. My breathing had gone erratic and was becoming caught in my throat and I felt like I was choking on my own tongue. _'Oh god, oh god! Oh god! Ok, slow down. Just cool it Kev.'_ Though I tried, it didn't work. I began to feel helpless and started to panic._ 'I can't breathe! This can't be happening!'_

I began to go numb to the world while it spun around me; letting myself float to the floor. My vision of the world blurred out by tears and a prominent dark sprouted from just around what I could see. I let the blackness swallow me up whole.

* * *

Ok, zombie if you don't understand what the heck just happened I will put it in the next chapter. Anyways im gonna get back to work. Review if you want more plz. Ttyl, byee!


End file.
